One aspect relates to an electrical junction with a wireless controller. Electrical circuitry installation associated with building construction typically involves routing wires from a circuit breaker panel to individual electrical junctions dispersed throughout the building. These electrical junctions may be electrical enclosures, such as junction boxes for line voltages, or may be mounting frames for low-voltage applications. Typically, wires are also routed between electrical junctions. These electrical junctions will eventually hold light fixtures or junction devices such as switches and receptacles. These light fixtures, switches and receptacles are coupled to the conductors or wires that are circulated from other electrical junctions or from the circuit breaker panel.
More recently, wireless devices have been made available to control certain electrical devices wirelessly. For example, wireless device adaptors may be plugged into receptacles, such as an outlet, such that any device then plugged into the wireless adaptor is then wirelessly controlled. However, it is often cumbersome and complicated to have such adaptors in communication with each other. Also, wireless adaptors integrated into devices that eventually wear out, such as light bulbs, require that the wireless adaptors must be thrown out and be replaced as well. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.